Close Your Eyes
by Leni
Summary: DH. Draco will not go to sleep.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEXX!  
  
//This was why he still did it.//  
  
TITLE: Close Your Eyes  
  
AUTHOR: Leni   
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. If they were mine just for today I'd   
  
give them to angelic_mexx. *smooch* HB girl!!!!  
  
SUMMARY: Draco will not sleep.  
  
PAIRINGS: H/D  
  
TIMELINE: Future  
  
FEEDBACK: Enjoyed.  
  
DEDICATION: To Mexx, because she is Mexx and today is her   
  
Bday. *hugs* Enjoy this day, dear!  
  
***  
  
He didn't even know why he still did it.  
  
It's always the same when he was with Harry. After his lover   
  
fell asleep, he'd stay awake all night, just listening to his   
  
breathing.  
  
How had it came to this? It certainly wasn't supposed to   
  
happen.  
  
First it was because he feared the sky would fall down. He and   
  
Harry? Together? Fate had to be laughing.  
  
But the sky stayed up and no Apocalypses knocked his door.  
  
Then because he couldn't believe Harry could be so comfortable   
  
in his bed. Was this some kind of joke? Some strange revenge   
  
Harry had conceived in which he also got some good sex?  
  
But Harry said this was special, and Draco eventually believed   
  
him.  
  
After that, Draco stayed awake because he liked watching   
  
Harry. Just see how his chest came up and down with each   
  
breath. Sometimes he liked passing his fingers over his   
  
lover's skin, just slowly and so very carefully caress the   
  
sleeping body.  
  
He knew Harry was a light sleeper, and tried always not to   
  
disturb him but, if he had to be truthful, he liked it more   
  
when he awoke.  
  
It'd been almost a year now...  
  
Hermione still teased them that they should thank her purse   
  
for their union.  
  
It had begun innocently enough, just a chance encounter in the   
  
best restaurant in Italy. He had been calmly standing at the   
  
door, waiting for his table, when he noticed them. Harry had   
  
been accompanied by Hermione Granger, best   
  
friend-girlfriend-best friend again, both laughing at   
  
something she had said. They had calmly walked past him, not   
  
even noticing his presence.  
  
Then the redhead had gasped and run back into the restaurant.   
  
Harry, of course, had run after her. Somehow his reflexes   
  
hadn't worked and he'd bumped right into Draco, sending them   
  
both crashing to the floor.  
  
A wide-eye and mouth hanging Harry had finally recognised him   
  
and begun apologising. When Hermione had came back with her   
  
purse she'd found them staring at the floor, the silence   
  
between them growing uncomfortable.  
  
As always Hermione had taking charge of the situation, quickly   
  
explained that it was her birthday and that Harry - insert big   
  
sparkling eyes here - had invited her to Francesco's. Somehow,   
  
by the time the maitre had come to take him to his table, she   
  
had already asked him to assist to her birthday party the next   
  
day, even given him the directions to her apartment.  
  
He remembered thinking that Hermione was too polite for her   
  
own good. Why would she want a Malfoy lurking at her party?   
  
Didn't she remember how they hated each other less than ten   
  
years ago? He had just smiled and said he'd think about it,   
  
but that probably his many appointments wouldn't let him go.  
  
The three had said goodbye quickly and he'd watched as   
  
Hermione and Harry departed together, their arms familiarly   
  
linked.  
  
Ironically, he didn't have anything to do that next day and,   
  
after carefully weighting the pros and cons, he'd dressed and   
  
headed for Hermione's party. After all, if the girl had   
  
invited him, she better deal with the consequences and if, as   
  
he guessed, she'd only done it out of politeness, well... she   
  
better deal with that too.  
  
He didn't remember much from what happened after he crossed   
  
the threshold. The quiet reunion he'd expected from calm,   
  
mousy Hermione hadn't been quiet at all. He later learned that   
  
it had fell on Ron to organise it, and so the liquor   
  
(everything from the Wizard and Muggle worlds) had run free.   
  
Apparently, and here he quoted Ron, 'reaching 25 is a damn   
  
good reason for 'Mione to 'get wild' for at least one fucking   
  
night.'. That was the last thing he remembered clearly,   
  
because then Ron had given him the evil eye... Yes, he really   
  
had. The Evil Eye was a combination patented by the Weasley   
  
twins, prepared especially to make someone completely drunk   
  
with the first glass.  
  
It seemed that Ron still held some issues against him.  
  
Draco smiled, if that was the idea Harry's best friend had of   
  
revenge it had backfired, a lot.   
  
The next he remembered was waking up in a bed three stories   
  
up, in a strange bed and with Harry breathing over his   
  
shoulder blade.  
  
Things had mysteriously developed from there. Some things had   
  
been good, and 99.9% of them included Harry and him together.   
  
Some things had... not. Ron's and Hermione's mistrustful   
  
looks, and Ginny, shaking and tear-eyed on *his* doorstep,   
  
came to mind easily... Thank God things had smoothed over,   
  
Draco doubted Harry would still be with him if not for his   
  
friends' reluctant (Ron's), tacit (Hermione's) support.  
  
Or would he---  
  
"Mmmmm... Draco?"  
  
He didn't say a word, waiting for Harry to go back to sleep.  
  
"Draco, I know you're awake. Nobody is snoring."  
  
Draco huffed, "I do not snore!"  
  
"'Course you do. Now go back to sleep, you move too much when   
  
you're awake."  
  
"But I---"  
  
"Go. Back. To. Sleep. I had a busy day and I'm tired."  
  
"Too tired?" Draco asked with a grin, trying unsuccessfully to   
  
smother his enthusiasm.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco. "As tempting as   
  
your proposal is, I gotta get up early." He stretched over and   
  
kissed his lips. "Now back to sleep, you grown owl."  
  
"Okay," Draco answered, somewhat miffed by Harry's refusal.   
  
Of course, he didn't plan to sleep. If that Seeker thought he   
  
could order him around, he was very much mistaken. Besides,   
  
Draco didn't have an appointment until past midday, he could   
  
stay up all night if he so desired and no green-eyed,   
  
black-haired lover would convince him otherwise.  
  
Fifteen minutes later:  
  
"Draco? You're still awake?" Harry sighed.   
  
Silence.  
  
Strong arms managed to go around Draco's torso. "I'll be here   
  
when you wake up, love. I promise."  
  
Draco smiled in the darkness.  
  
This was why he still did it.   
  
It was their own little scripted play, and he enjoyed hearing   
  
Harry say those words every night.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, feeling Harry's arms go slack around   
  
him, and fell asleep too.  
  
The End  
  
23/08/03  
  
Comments, corrections and death-threats happily welcomed. Leni  
  
Leni's Notes:  
  
a) Mexx, I hope you liked it. You said 'fluffy', and so I did   
  
fluff... ;)  
  
b) I tried, I really tried to write Draco. But the darling boy   
  
is *difficult* to write. This story is actually the fourth   
  
Draco-attempt, with a little of #2 and #5.  
  
c) This is not only my first published HP (the first written   
  
in this fandom was the one I actually meant for Mexx, until   
  
she told me she wanted Draco in her H/Dfic. *g*) but also my   
  
first m/m. So, try to forgive me if you don't like it.  
  
d) Yes, I do know it's somewhat ironic that Close Your Eyes is   
  
the title for a HPfic. But, the phrase holds a deep   
  
significance for little B/Aer me, and... it fit this story.  
  
e) Many thanks to Sharon and Lucey who helped me write HP with   
  
their support. *hugs* I love you girls! (ETA: To Yseult,   
  
too... I just read her nice, supportive answer to my rant.   
  
*smooches Yseult*) 


End file.
